


The Last Words of a Demon Emperor: The Truth Behind the Zero Requiem

by BlackRavenDreams



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Post-Zero Requiem, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: "If you received this package, then it means that it has been five years since my death. It means the public knows me as a villain. It means the Zero Requiem has succeeded. Jeremiah. Orange. A man who remained loyal to the very end. This is my last order, the last thing I will ever ask of you."Before he died, Lelouch made a video explaining the truth. Five years later, a package containing an USB drive, a note, and a photograph is sent to Jeremiah.It is time that a select few learn the true nature of the demon emperor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Last Words of a Demon Emperor: The Truth Behind the Zero Requiem

Almost five years after the death of the demon emperor, Jeremiah stared at the paper-wrapped package in front of him. It had arrived much earlier that morning, but he could still not get himself to open it yet. The reason? A small, two word statement was scrawled in the corner: **_For Orange_.**

_Orange._

That was what had made Jeremiah freeze when he first got the package. There was only one person who would so fondly use that nickname. _Could he...No, that's impossible._ Lelouch was dead, and that was that.

 _That was that._ This had made the man scowl. The teenager had sacrificed everything to bring peace to the world, but nobody but him, Suzaku, and a few members of the Black Knights knew the truth. In fact, the public was currently preparing for the celebration they held every year at the anniversary of the demon emperor's death. For five years now Jeremiah had had to hold his tongue when someone expressed their gratitude at Lelouch's death. He wanted so badly to share with the world what a selfless hero the said "demon emperor" had been. He probably would have done it, too, if not for the fact that it would mean losing the peace that Lelouch had given up so much for.

_Lelouch, my lord, did you plan to have a package sent to me right before the fifth anniversary of your death? Why?_

This thought had not left his mind in the hours that had passed since then. Jeremiah took a deep, steading breath, and finally opened the package.

His hands shook slightly as he pulled out the contents. A letter that had been carefully folded in thirds. An USB drive with the Geass symbol. A picture of Lelouch and Nunnally together before he became Zero.

Jeremiah unfolded the letter. It was written in the same, painfully familiar handwriting as the words on the outside of the package.

_**If you received this package, then it means that it has been five years since my death. It means the public knows me as a villain. It means the Zero Requiem has succeeded.** _

A single tear began to slide down Jeremiah's cheek, but he continued reading. He owed Lelouch as much.

_**Jeremiah. Orange. A man who remained loyal to the very end. This is my last order, the last thing I will ever ask of you.** _

_**The USB drive contains only one file: a video that I wish Nunnally vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Suzaku Kurerugi, Kallen Kozuki, and all the members of the Black Knights except for Schneizel to see. I order you to tell Nunnally about this package and have those individuals gather in her palace to watch it together.** _

_**I doubt I have to remind you, but the truth has to remain a secret among those who watch. I cannot imagine how the public would react if the reality of Geass and of my death is revealed, especially with Schneizel forced to follow Zero. Do not let anybody who I did not list above see any part of the video. Do not let those individuals or anybody else get their hands on the drive with the exception of Nunnally. Lastly, do not let them mention the truth to anybody else.** _

Jeremiah inhaled sharply before his expression grew stiff and serious. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Empress Nunnally, all those that you have asked for have arrived. Should I escort them here?" a guard asked the young woman anxiously tapping her fingers on the armrests of her wheelchair. She had felt sickened ever since Jeremiah had told her about the package. _Big brother..._

But there was no point in delaying any further. Nunnally opened her eyes wide with determination. "Yes. I'm ready for them."

One by one, familiar faces filled the room. Jeremiah, wearing his old Orange outfit. Kallen and the Black Knights, still dressed in their dark uniforms. Cornelia, her face looking more haunted than proud and haughty, as if Euphemia's death still ate at her. Nunnally flinched before turning her attention to the last person entering. Suzaku.

He was in his Zero costume, the cursed mask held in his arms. If he had looked awful after he had killed Lelouch, it was nothing compared to what he looked like now. His eyes looked somewhat sunken and tired, and he had definitely grown much thinner during his time as Zero. The robes looked startlingly loose on him. _Oh Suzaku..._ She flinched again. How could she blame him for falling apart when she, too, broke down every time someone told her how glad they were that Lelouch was dead?

"We are here to watch a video that Lelouch vi Britannia left for us," Jeremiah informed everyone.

"What!" the Black Knights cried in sync except for those who witnessed Lelouch's death.

"Yes. You all are going to sit and watch," Nunnally ordered them. _Sit and watch. My brother deserves so much more, but we can do this much for him._

Everyone stared at Nunnally before giving a small bow and falling silent. Jeremiah played the video.

 _"I'm going to die tomorrow."_ Lelouch was dressed in his demon emperor getup, but at the moment he looked far from a demon. He looked... _broken_. Like the psychologically defeated eighteen-year-old he really was. _"I really am."_

Many gasped, even those who knew that Lelouch had planned his own murder. Nunnally's vision clouded as warm tears brimmed around her eyes.

Lelouch seemed to be gathering himself. When he spoke again, his voice was more measured and cold. _"Everything I worked hard for will culminate in my death. If you guys are watching this, my plan worked and I am dead. Nunnally's dream should be at least close to reality."_ Lelouch gave a bitter smile, pausing as if waiting for them to fully acknowledge what he had just said.

Now Nunnally was really crying. Jeremiah went to hug her.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense!" Cornelia cried out. "He planned to die? He...He sacrificed himself for us?"

"He…" Kallen choked. Jeremiah let go of his embrace to look at Kallen. "He really did. I sort of knew, but..."

Everybody looked at Suzaku, who looked as if had been hit by a hammer. "Suzaku? Zero?" Ohgi called out softly.

"It's true...He…" His voice broke as sobs began to overcome him.

Ohgi looked indignant. "No! That's…He was eighteen…I had an idea, but..."

"Don't bother Suzaku!" Nunnally shouted, her own tears glistening on her face like diamonds. "Please! He's already upset about all this!"

Cornelia nodded coldly. Her icy demeanor had returned. "Let's continue watchng. Perhaps he explains all the horrible things he did."

Nunnally did not need more to understand that Cornelia wanted to know what happened between Lelouch and Euphemia. She wanted to know, too. Perhaps then everybody there would finally see Lelouch as a hero. _Or did he really use Euphy? No! He couldn't have!_

Lelouch started speaking again, right on que. _"I am making this video the day before my death, because I feel as if I have many apologies to make. Because of my reign as both Zero and the 99th emperor, many people have died. People who were sometimes innocent."_ Again he paused.

"Euphy!" Cornelia wailed. "HE KILLED HER! He MURDERED my baby sister and forced her to kill so many people..."

Nunnally's blood began to boil. Jeremiah obediently stopped the video again as she began to scream. "STOP IT! JUST LISTEN TO LELOUCH! FOR GOD'S SAKE! HE GOT HIMSELF KILLED TO BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD!" She continued, ignoring the pain in her throat. She would yell herself hoarse if only to remind others that Lelouch was human. "HE WAS ONLY EIGHTEEN WHEN HE DIED! LET HIM EXPLAIN! MAYBE HE DIDN'T MEAN TO USE EUPHY!"

Everyone stared at her in shock as tears fell down her reddened cheeks.

"Let's just watch, please…" Nunnally sobbed. "Just because you are mad at him because he caused Euphy's death doesn't mean you can deny that Lelouch deserves the world for his sacrifice…He may be a bad person in some regards, but he gave everything he had to bring peace."

Kallen cleared her throat. "She's right. We owe it to Lelouch to at least listen to him and try to understand all that he did."

Cornelia sniffed. "He was my little brother. I should have...I should have been able to understand him like you and Suzaku did. I should have been able to see through his lies and facades." Nunnally stared at her in surprise. _Is that why she was so reluctant to forgive Lelouch? Is that why she yelled at him for killing Euphy?_ Cornelia stiffened, as if trying to compensate for her momentary weakness. "I want to know the truth. Let's continue watching." 

Lelouch started speaking again right after this was said. _"First, I want to explain my Geass to you all. Of course, the fact that I have...had...a Geass must be public knowledge by the time you all watch this, but I feel that you deserve to know more. My Geass is Absolute Obedience, and it was given to me by C.C., an immortal. By looking into someone's eyes, I can get them to follow any order I give them. There are some limits, of course. I can't use it more than once on the same person, and I have to have direct eye contact with them as I give the order."_ He gave a thin-lipped smile, his deep purple eyes filled with sorrow. _"I used it on many people, but I did not use it to make the Black Knights loyal to me. I…I never wanted them to be my pawns. I wanted them to be able to think for themselves and follow me out of their own desire. They were not to be blindly loyal."_ His expression was desperate, as if he knew that they would have a hard time believing him. " _Believe me, I never Geassed them to make them follow me. I did Geass someone in the Black Knights, though. Kallen, my ace..."_

Kallen inhaled sharply enough for everyone to hear. Nunnally's eyes widened. _No...He couldn't have used her. He said that he didn't use his Geass to make any of the Black Knights follow him._

His smile grew into a small, sad smirk, as if he understood what was going on inside their heads. _He probably does, actually. Big brother was always good at predicting how others would react._ _"When I first got my Geass, I had to figure out the limitations. After the fight at Shinjuku, I recognized Kallen when she attended Ashford Academy under the guise of a sick student. I used my Geass to question her. I tried using it again once I was done to make her forget about Shinjuku, but it did not work as I already Geassed her. That is all. I never forced her to be loyal to me."_ A sarcastic smile crossed his face. _"Now, why would a dead man lie?"_ Pause.

"He...He didn't make any of us follow him…" Kallen said, and Nunnally's heart wrenched at her expression. "He helped us so much as Zero, but as soon as he was revealed to be a Britannian prince, we betrayed him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "WE BETRAYED HIM!"

The Black Knights looked shell-shocked. "We did, didn't we?" replied Ohgi. "I don't...Lelouch deserved so much better."

"He did," Cornelia agreed hesitantly. "Though I can't believe that he ruined Euphy, I can't say that he was a terrible person. He never Geassed any of you...I can't believe it." She shook her head and fell silent.

 _"Now that I have said all of that, I must apologize to my sister Cornelia for the death of Euphemia. Euphy…"_ Lelouch seemed to be struggling to find his words. _"Euphy was the first woman I ever truly loved. But I made a mistake. A dangerous mistake. I was trying to explain my Geass to her, and I joked that I could make someone kill all the Japanese. My Geass wasn't turned off…"_ Lelouch's eyes began to tear up, but his voice was icy as he continued. _"I turned her into a monster. My sweet, harmless sister grabbed a gun and...She killed thousands of innocent people. I had no choice but to kill her before she killed anyone else."_ His lip quivered ever so slightly. _"I ruined her! I ruined Euphy and I hate myself for it! Hopefully my memory will eclipse that of Euphy's so that hers is no longer tarnished."_

"It was an accident?" Cornelia sounded both relieved and hysterical, her cold demeanor again faltering. "It was an accident that caused all that?" _An accident._ Nunnally's tears continued falling. _An accident._

The Black Knights began to talk. "Euphy…" Suzaku practically whispered, his soft voice somehow carrying above the others. "Euphy…"

"I'm sorry," Kallen addressed the two of them. Even though she often acted stronger than she truly was, Nunnally could tell that she had also been affected by the news. _Oh Kallen._ "I'm so, so sorry."

 _"Looking back, that was the moment when I began to change. I no longer thought of my duty as Zero as a hero's errand. I never wanted to kill someone like her. My Geass was dangerous. Still, I kept going. That is, until I was found out by Suzaku."_ He flashed a smile that was not fooling anybody. _"Suzaku turned me into my father, the late emperor Charles. My father had a geass of his own: the Geass of Absolute Memory. He wiped my memory of being Zero and any memories I had regarding Nunnally, and for a while. I was the perfect prince."_ He gave a wry smile. Another fake gesture. _"Almost the perfect prince. You may have heard of Julius Kingsley? That was the persona I adopted during the time. My memory was rewritten a second time and I was sent back to study at Ashford as a normal high school student."_

"No. That's impossible. Father couldn't have…" Nunnally was lost for words. _He couldn't have had a Geass, could he? It's impossible, yet everything...It fits! Father truly did all that to Lelouch._

 _"Nunnally was replaced by a spy named Rolo. I eventually got my memory back and became Zero again after almost a full year, but Rolo stuck with me. His Geass was that of Absolute Perception of Time. He could freeze time for others, but there was a fatal flaw in his Geass. He could only freeze time as long as his heart held out. You see, Rolo's heart would stop whenever he used the Geass."_ He was not smiling anymore. Nunnally could guess what had happened to Rolo, and her heart wrenched. _"Rolo died to protect me during a battle. Even though he had caused the death of Shirley, an innocent and loving woman, I will not forget his sacrifice."_

Kallen and Nunnally gasped. "Wait," Kallen began, "Rolo was the one that killed Shirley? But…"

 _"But there was one last Geass user, and this one was the one that shocked me the most. The last Geass user I encountered was my mother, the late consort Marianne."_ Lelouch suddenly looked furious. _"She had the Geass of Absolute Spiritual Movement. She could move her spirit into other people's bodies. The woman I vowed to avenge was the same woman that abandoned her children to help Charles with his master plan! They forsook everything for the sake of the past!"_

"NO!" Nunnally and Cornelia cried out at the same time. _It's impossible! She couldn't have!_ But it was obvious from Lelouch's expression that none of this was a lie. Marriane and the 98th Emperor of Britannia both had Geasses. The thought sent shivers down Nunnally's spine.

_"But I...I look towards the future. A future where everyone lives in peace and harmony. A future that will not include me. I became the demon emperor not because I wanted to hurt people, but because the world's hatred is better concentrated on a living person than concentrated on a machine like the Damocles."_

Nunnally knew where this was going, and she did not like it one bit.

His eyes brimmed with tears once more. _"Nunnally, I am so sorry for using my Geass to get you to give me the key. It hurt me to have done so, but I knew your plan had its flaws. It wasn't going to work, Nunnally. I had to take the key and thus have the world hate me instead of the Damocles. Forgive me. I love you so much."_

"Big brother…"

_"I got Schneizel to obey Zero and took the Democles key. Everything has gone to plan. Now all I have to do is die. Suzaku, my knight of Zero, will become Zero and end both my life and this cycle of hatred. And that..."_

"...is the Zero Requiem," Suzaku said at the same time as Lelouch. His face was deathly pale.

 _"...is the Zero Requiem."_ Lelouch’s purple gaze was painfully intense. His voice was cold and proud, one that made people shiver and feel nothing but respect for the young man. _"I am sorry for everything. I hope the truth consoles you all."_

The video turned off. As Nunnally and Jeremiah had thought, there was no rewatching it.

"It's not fair!" Kallen shouted.

"No, it's not…" Nunnally sobbed. "What teenager plans his own death, not because he wanted to die but because he wanted to change the world? What teenager puts everything on the line because he wanted a better world for his sister? He knew that he would not be there to enjoy the fruit of his efforts, yet he kept going. He did _everything_ for us."

Suzaku stood up, tears on his own face. "We all should have trusted him. If the Black Knights hadn't betrayed him, if I had joined him earlier, if everyone had just _listened_ to Lelouch, then this wouldn't have happened. We could have changed the world in a way that didn't involve him becoming the villain and dying."

Nunnally shook her head, still crying. "No, it wouldn't have worked, would it? I know this now: it was the only way. The hatred had to die with a person. He died a hero, didn't he?"

Jeremiah nodded solemnly.

"We can't let the public know, can we?" Cornelia whispered. Everyone stared at her. "The part about Geass, the part about Marianne and Charles, the part about Euphy's death being an accident, Lelouch's sacrifice...We can't."

Jeremiah shook his head. "No, we can't. Let the public celebrate his death as usual. As much as it hurts, we can't let the peace Lelouch sacrificed so much for fall apart." He turned to Nunnally. "Empress?"

"I...I don't know. I want the world to know that my brother was a hero and not a villain. It makes me sick everytime they celebrate his death. While I cry, they party. It's not fair for Lelouch to be remembered as a demon and a villain. It’s not fair for Suzuku to have to be considered dead and have to hide behind a mask." Her gaze grew determined. _No, I do know what we must do._ "But I will not stand for the peace falling apart. Lelouch did not die in vain, and it is our job to ensure that. One word about the truth could ruin everything he worked so hard for. We must keep this among ourselves."

The Black Knights, Kallen, Cornelia, and Suzaku all saluted.

"For Lelouch!" They chanted.

"For Lelouch," Nunnally repeated, drying her tears and smiling. "For Lelouch."


End file.
